


When a Grimm meets the BAU

by TesTeal



Category: Criminal Minds, Grimm (TV)
Genre: Post Episode: s03e03 A Dish Best Served Cold, Unit Chief: Morgan, Wesen!Morgan, Wesen!Reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesTeal/pseuds/TesTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the BAU, with two Wesen in their midst, come to Portland to work a case with the local PD and the lead detective is a Grimm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Morgan and Reid are Wesen  
> Set somewhere when Morgan is Unit Chief

**Prologue**

 

~BAU HQ, Quantico~

 

 

Reid sat at his desk talking to JJ, when Garcia called that they have another case.  
Everybody is already in the situation room, when Reid came in.  
SSA Morgan asked Garcia: ”Garcia, what do you have for us?”, Garcia, with green highlights and a green, blue outfit, reported: ”Portland, Oregon has requested help in a series of murders. First was 61-year old Gran Hasting, married, 2 grandchildren, living in a big house, murdered on her daily neighborhood round. Her head was chopped off and she had a G branded on her forehead post mortem”, on the screen the last crime scene showed up, instantly Reid and even Morgan got a little afraid, when they saw the G.  
Garcia looked at Morgan a bit confused, but Morgan only gestured her to go on:”The next victim is 49-year old plumber Theodore Hepp, same branding but he got two arrows from a crossbow in his windpipe. He was found in a vacant apartment. A week later 40-year old Melisa Holmes, housewife, two kids, they were at school when it happened, her husband found her when he came back from his hospital night shift. First she was tortured then her head was cut of with a sharp instrument. The Branding this time was done while she was alive. Then, yesterday, the case why they called, 16-year old Kim Rian, high school student, living with her mother in an apartment, the school called her mom when she didn't came to school that day because she is mentally challenged they said if she doesn’t come they first call the mom then the police. So the mother went home and found her daughter dead with a shot in the head and one in the heart. This time the branding was on her neck but post mortem. Please be careful and the Chief of Detective called not the Captain, The Captain and the lead detectives don’t want you there.”  
Rossi, asked the obvious question:”Why?”. Garcia answered:”Because they think they can handle it on their own and had a killer with the same MO a few weeks before that they caught this UnSub!”.  
Now it is to Morgan to ask the obvious questions: ”Are they sure they caught the right UnSub or maybe he had a partner?”;Garcia negated: ”To both no, cause he confessed and they caught him in the act. He was an intern at their precinct obsessed with the lead detective”  
Morgan said:”OK, people, wheels up in 30!”

 

~On the plane~

 

 

SSA in Charge Derek Morgan asked:”So what do we have so far?”  
JJ, who said no word all day, said:”The Unsub is escalating and is getting more confident”,  
Rossi replied:”But why is he torturing victim number three but not Number four?”  
Former head of the office SSA Aaron Hotchner, who stepped down because of pressure from somebody higher in command, said:”Good question, I have another one, either he killed before or it's another odd thing, the branding, which usually symbolizes ownership over somebody/something, is from the first kill there, he didn't needed to experiment”  
Reid, who finally calmed down, said, in his usual lecturing tone:''The Branding symbol is a big G in an old German font, around the time of the Grimm Brothers. Around that time there are reports about people who are killed and then branded with this G, they called that ‘Endezeichen’,german for end sign!”  
Morgan asked Reid, mysteriously:”Cause you mention the Grimm Brothers do you think the unsub is imitating the original tails?”.  
Garcia, who was sitting in her office, skyping with the team, asked:”What do you mean with 'imitating the original tails'?”  
Reid answered for Morgan with:”The original Brother Grimm tales where no fairy tales, they were horror stories, where even the good guys didn't lived happily ever after. And to Morgan's question, I thinkthe UnSub does the hunters job but in real live he can not hunt because he himself is pray!”  
Morgan now curious if Reid's hidden message is true or not, said:”OK, Team, let's get a little rest before we land in Portland.”  
They, all except Reid, ignore Morgan and read the files again. Morgan followed Reid into the back where it seems like they get something to drink.  
Morgan asked Reid:”Do you really think it is only a Grimm imposter?”,  
”Yes it is only a Grimm imposter because he would not torture...nowadays and the G is unnecessary and rumor has it there is a Grimm in Portland, and ironically he does not kill 'Wesen',he protects all Kehrseite or Wesen”.  
Morgan, who followed Reid’s arguments, has to agree but “A Grimm that helps?” he repeated out loud.”Yes, in my community there is that rumor”.  
Morgan who is a little relieved commented:”Well, we will find out soon enough”.

 

 

~Police Station: Portland, Oregon~

 

 

'Burkhardt, Griffin, my office now!”,Captain Renard said, while walking towards his office. In the office, Renard told them:”I've got new Intel on the `Fake Grimm` case. The good news we found corrupted DNA, I could convince the lab people that is was wrong, so we know it is Wesen. The bad news the Chief called the BAU in, because he thinks we aren't capable of solving this case because of the unknown variables.”.  
Detective Hank Griffin, senior detective, comment was:”Oh god the Feds, how are we going to explain this one?”while his partner Nick Burkhardt, the good looking, brown hair and blue-grey eyes Grimm, asked:”Are they going to take over?”.  
Renard calm response was:”They can not take over that’s one of the rules of the BAU. To the explanation, I do not know, we do it step by step, problem by problem. And don't get caught in lies.”


	2. Grimm meets BAU

~One hour later~

Nick and Hank were sitting at their desks after talking to Monroe and Rosalie about BAU and that they try not to ask for their help so the BAU doesn't get suspicious and if they will be introduced as Informants. Monroe of mechanics and Rosalee an expert in natural medicine/drugs and spices.

Then five people, who appear to be the profilers from the FBI, walk through the office door and asked Wu where Captain Renard would be, Wu only pointed to the Captain's office. Hank, who noticed them, asked Nick:”What can you tell me about them?”.Nick looked at them, with his special look, then started his profile:”The dark skinned trained one is the boss but only for a short time, he worked his way up from the hood, he has a childhood trauma, that’s why he is a Profiler and he likes to build things with his hands. The tall agent is the former boss but step down because he caused trouble, is widowed with one kid. The oldest one, should be the chef because of experience but had a timeout and he started young with the profiling. He doesn't need the job financially but he can't leave it. He has at least three ex wives and knows of no child. The youngest has at least 3 PhD’s and you would call him a genius. He could be a professor but he likes the challenges the job gives him. The blond is an accepted member of the team, probably the one who chooses the cases and is a liaison to the local law enforcement, married with one kid. She has a big secret nobody knows about. And up until recently there was another woman on the team maybe killed on the job. “

Hank, with a shocked and surprised face told Nick:”Every time I am surprised when you do that. Shall we meet them?”Nick after a quick look towards the captain said.'Yes let's go!”

 

~10 minutes earlier in the office of Captain Renard~

 

Renard was sitting at his desk, when, in his desk, a phone rings, a blocked number:”Hello”,a familiar voice answered:”Hallo, Renard”.Maisner! Renard ,a little surprised and curious, why Maisner would call, switched to German:”Maisner, immer noch in im Urlaub? Ich bin gerade am Arbeitsplatz”(engl.:Maisner, are you still on vacation ?I am at work right now!)Maisner answer was:”Nein, ich bin gerade in einer Ausßnstelle der Firma angekommen, hier gibt es ein paar Probleme, ich muss sie beheben!”(engl. No ,I just came to branch of the firm, they have some problems, i need to fix them).Renard who played chaste ,said :”Oh, Ich hoffe es ist nichts ernstes. Warum haben sie eigentlich angerufen?” (engl.Oh, I hope nothing serious. So why did you call?)The answer came promptly:”Nein, nein. Der Grund warum ich anrufe ist das sich manche Sorgen wegen Herr Grimm machen”(engl. No, no. The reason I called is that some people worry about Mister Grimm). Renard, now more curious because he wouldn't call for something so little, replied:”Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen.Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle.”(engl. You do not have to worry, I have everything under control),then it knocked on his door “Ich muss Schluss machen. Die Arbeit ruft”(engl. I have to end this call, I have to work). He ended the call before Meisner could say “bye” and turned around to look who knocked, it is Sergeant Wu. Renard gives him a sign to in. Wu,only with his head in, says: “Sorry to interrupt, Sir, but the people from the BAU are here.”

*Not so soon *Renard thought, but said:”Thank, You Sergeant Wu, Let them in.”,then he stood up but stayed behind his desk. Five people came in, four men and one woman. The only black profiler said:”Hello, Captain Renard. My Name is SSA Derek Morgan, these are SSA Aaron Hotchner”, While pointing towards the tall guy,

”SSA David Rossi”' pointing to the oldest of them,

“Dr. Spencer Reid” is the guy who looked like just out of the academy,

“and SSA Jennifer JJ Jareau”, who said directly after SSA Morgan ended his introduction: “Hello, I am the media official and the liaison with your department. I would like to say, we are not here to steal the case, we will only assist.”

After a minute silence, the Captain finally said :”Hello, first me and my detectives had some problems with the FBI in the past. I would like to set some ground rules, first, please report back to me and my lead detectives if you find something or want to pursue a suspect, then we will come with you. I would also like if your team teams up with my two detectives on the case. And at last Welcome to Portland”'

Morgan, who found it suspicious that Renard requested these rules out loud, answered:”Agreed, I would like to send to send SSA´s Hotchner and Rossi to the morgue. I would like to talk to you lead detectives on the case.” And agent Jareau requested:”Sir, I would like to talk to you about your media coverage!”.Renard replied:”Then go. And Agent Jareau, please, let us do that later”

While Hotchner and Rossi leave, Detectives Burkhardt and Griffin came in. Renard introduced them:”Agents, these are the lead detectives, Detectives Griffin and Burkhardt. Hank, Nick these are SSA Derek Morgan SSA Jennifer Jareau and Dr Spencer Reid. “.They greet each other and Hank asked:”So you are a Doctor , what kind of doctor are you?

“Reid answered:'I've got 3 PhD in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, also I hold Bachelors in Psychology and Sociology”

Hank ,stund said:”I can’t believe it”'while thinking*Nick got it right again*.Then Nick asked:”What can we do, Captain?”, Reid found the question odd because the Captain did not said anything, but Renard answered like this is normal:”I would like to team up with the agents.”

Hank interrupted saying:”Captain, but what about..”,”No, Detective, you do as I say!”

Renard commanded:”Detective Burkhardt you team up with Dr Reid , Hank you are with SSA Morgan. Agent Jareau stays with me here.2. Nick, who agreed with saying:”Yes, your majesty”, while he twinkled Renard, then they leave to the investigation room.

JJ, who is still in the room with Captain Renard, asks him:”Captain, how is your media coverage?”',

Captain Renard,a little pissed but hide it well, said:”We didn't release a message to the press because we aren't sure what we should tell them”.


	3. Team up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid and Nick team up

~Meanwhile in the case room~

"So Detectives, what is your theory?",Morgan asked, Nick replied:"The Theory we go with at the moment is that we think he sees himself as a hunter of supernatural, because he imitates German folklore, some things are killed and is inexperienced because we found fingerprints at the 4th crime scene like in the others. With the branding he marks his pray. And before you ask the last killer with this MO did it alone and had no suspicious contact in prison! "

Reid,impressed ,asked:"Detective Griffin, do you have a geographic profile?"  
Hank replied:"Please,call us Hank and Nick, we are going to spend some time together! No, we thought he picked the victim's ´cause of something he saw not where he saw them!"  
Reid,with a lectures tone, said:"Yes, that might be right but he has to have a comfort area or where he is often, so we might find out where he sees and picked them"  
Nick called out:"That´s a great idea!"  
Morgan rebuttled:"Yeah, but first I would like to visit all crime scenes"  
Nick:"OK, Hank, why don't you take him and I take Reid, here, to the 2nd and we meet there afterwards. Dr Reid, if you don't mind I would like to borough you pair of eyes."

Morgan and Reid were surprised that Nick took the lead, although Hank is the Senior officer.  
They all agreed and left.

 

~In Nick's Pickup~

 

“So how does someone so young and intelligent end up working for the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit?”:Nick asked and Reid answered: “I was still at the University, when the former head of the BAU, SSA Jason Gideon, was lecturing on of my psychology classes. I found it intriguing and he liked my intellect, so after my BA´s I went to the academy from there straight to the BAU! I have a question for you too, you never did take Profiler lessons but I have noticed that that was clearly your profile, so how is it that you know so much about profiling?”  
Nick thinks for a second then answered: “I don't really know but I think it is genetic like a blood type”.

“So you think your parents are good profilers too, but you don´t know?”Reid replied. Nick,who now looked a little bit, said:“When I was ten my parents were killed in a car crash, but my aunt was good at judging people,she always knew when someone did something wrong”  
This story reminded Reid of something but he did not know what, he heard somewhere something about it.

Then they were at the 2nd crime scene, a vacant apartment, in a shady,full of violent Wesen neighborhood.  
They,still silent, walked towards the door of the apartment, see that the door was broken open. So they draw their weapons and looked at each other. Then Nick counted silent from three down to zero.  
On Zero they walked through the door of the apartment,where they found a skinny addict sitting in the kitchen trying to find a vane. When Nick and Reid are noticed by him, he stands up and ran right towards Reid, who shoot him dead.  
But then Nick gets pushed in the sink with a hand, a sink full of water.


	4. The situation

Reid tried to think how to help the detective while he voged in panic because the attacker was a female _Blutbad_ and the dead guy probably too.

The woman pulled a gun at him so he couldn't shoot her to help the Detective, without the chance he gets shot too.

But before the Reid could make a decision the detective began to flinch. Reid got even more agitated, that he had problems to hold his hands and gun still. Everything in him screamed “Run”, but he had to stay due to his duty as a federal agent who swore to uphold the constitution and defend it with his life if necessary; Right now it was necessary.

So he hoped that the woman was a bad shooter and tried to shot her in the windline like he learned from his mother.

Due to his shaking hand he missed the windpipe but he hit her chest, the hit bowled her over and she lost her weapon.

He walked towards but her;he first kicked her weapon away from her while pointing his weapon on her.

The woman tried to stop the bleeding but was unsuccessful and Reid hadn't the courage to get near the _Blutbad_ , so she bleed out slowly.

He kept sight of her while walking towards the detective to check his vitals.

After his hand was over the pulse first he didn't feel one but then he heard a noise from outside, so he didn't check further for a heartbeat but instead pointed his gun towards the door where the noise came from.

After what felt like  eternity, someone opened the door; he saw a gun.

Reid just wanted to shoot the person with the gun when he saw that it was Morgan with the other Detective, Griffin, Reid exhaled and said, almost screamed: “Morgan”, then he couldn't keep it together anymore he felt his gun slide out of his hand,

then it all went Black.

 

After Morgan and Hank with their guns drawn came in they first noticed the male dead body on the ground, then the bleeding female body.

After they saw the two bodies they heard a voice saying: “Morgan” only then they noticed Nick and Reid. Nick was lying on the ground and Reid just lost his consciousness.

They each run to their partners.

Morgan tried to get Reid awake, he did it but first he got him to lean against a wall, then slowly Reid woke up.

Meanwhile Hank checked Nick pulse and couldn't find any, he wasn't ready to accept that Nick was dead so he mumbled : “Please Nick, just let it be a side effect from the _Cracher-Mortel_ that you can come back from the dead!”. He began heart massage and after a few seconds Nick spilled out water but a real pulse was still not there.

Reid was finally fully conscious again, first he noticed Morgan who leaned over him, Morgan said: “Everything okay, buddy?What happened? You fell unconscious right when we came in”,

Reid replied: “My batteries are just empty. I can remember it.”

He searched for words to tell Morgan everything without saying too much because he noticed the other detective in the room: “Well first a junkie attacked us in full _form,_ I shot him,he is the dead body. Then Nick and I checked the other rooms, in the kitchen Nick got attacked by another one of them, she held him underwater while I tried to figure out how to help him he began to flinch so I shot her and took away her gun. Then I wanted to check Nicks pulse when you guys came in. By the way how is Nick?”.

Morgan turned around and saw the detective still lying on the ground while Hank tried to what looks like get him conscious, because Morgan wasn't sure how the detective was he asked: “Detective, how is your partner?”

Hank replied in a very worried tone: “Hanging in there, but still don´t call 911!”

That made Morgan suspicious but he didn't call 911 and answered Reid: “He is hanging in there!”.

Morgan expected to see Reid happy but his face got sader, so Morgan asked: “What is it Reid?”

Reid answered: “I know this is not fair he is a Cop but also... how can I put this lightly... Nick is also a ´follower of the G’” Morgan wanted to reply something but Hank, who apparently listened, confirmed Reid´s suspicion with saying: “He is not that sort of a Grimm, by the way how do you know what he is?”

When they heard the word Grimm they turned around and voged,but the detective did not react, they were answering “Well, we are..” when Nick coughed.

Everyone turned to Nick in surprise, Nick sat up then look around.

 

He saw the two bodies, the female is now dead too.

“Did anyone else get hurt? Did you call 911?”Nick asked quietly because his voice wasn't fully back yet

 Hank answered for all of them: “No, Reid is ok just exhausted, no one else is here. I asked them not to because your condition”

Nick looked confused: “But I heard another person breathe! Maybe we should do it now! What was my condition?”

Hank answered again: “When we came here we saw no one else. Like in the airplane!” When Nick realized what Hank told him,namely he had been dead, he only could reply:”Ohh”.

 

Meanwhile Morgan called 911.

A female operator asked: “This is the emergency call centre, How may I help you?”, Morgan rebuttled: “This is Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, I am at.. in room 4B. Here was a police shooting with two dead and two officers down”

The operator replied promptly: “I will send the police and ambulances.”

Morgan hung up before she could say more and turned to Nick while Reid asked: “Grimm, how is it that you are not dead? You were almost five minutes underwater...”

Nick  first looked at Hank who confirmed with a Nod his suspicion than answered: “Before I tell you anything I wanna state, I am a cop first and try to deal with criminal _Wesen_ by the law and kill no one that is innocent by the law... I was made into a zombie and came back from it with these abilities ”.

Now Morgan asked: “What should we tell them?”, again Nick answered: “We tell the truth except what they are and how long I was actually underwater. Can we agree on that?”The other three agreed to it by saying “yes” or nodding.

Reid and Morgan wanted to ask Nick more question but Nick interrupted them: “I know you have a lot of question, I have some myself and I will answer yours when we are alone but now the others are coming!”

Right after he said that the other members of the team came in with the Captain and EMT´s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update:  
> I am stuck at the Moment!  
> I am working on the new Backgrounds of Reid and Morgan, but it proves to be difficult  
> Update( 20.07.2016):  
> I am almost ready just a few details then the next chapter can be edited, Yayy!!!  
> Another Update(26.07.2016):  
> Just have to find someone to proofread, then another chapter is ready


	5. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though i let it proofread all mistakes are my own!
> 
> AN: Will contain SPOILERS for Grimm til epsiode 3x03 and for Criminal Minds parts of Morgans and Reids history.

After securing the scene the Captain asked Morgan and Hank first: “How are you? What happened?” While the EMT´s checked on Nick and Reid. 

Due to that the Captain was part of the secret Hank told him the whole story: “Well, SSA Morgan and I went to the last scene after we were done there, we went here like agreed with Nick and Dr Reid. When we arrived here we saw that the door was open so we draw our weapons and went in the apartment, the first thing we noticed were the dead bodies then our partners, Reid was unconscious and Nick had a similar condition to when he on the plane when the Royals kidnaped him. We checked the surroundings first then our partners after that we called 911  or rather after Nick regained consciousness!”

The Captain looked at Morgan and asked: “Is that true, Agent?”, Morgan replied: “It is true,Sir! I have a question though how do you known about all These things? ”

Before the Captain Could answer Hank reminded Morgan: “Later like we promised. The Captain will be there to!”

 

**~In the Case Room after the Check up~**

 

Just Nick,Hank, the Captain, Morgan and Reid sat at the Table in the Case Room, Morgan ordered the others to work elsewhere while they sort things out.

Nick was the First to Talk: “So I think I Start first so the basics are covered but I won't Talk about the Captains involvement! Please do Not interrupt!So this is my Story I was Born at the 18th June 1982 in Rhinebeck, New York. My parents are Reed and Kelly Burkhardt. When I was Eleven my parents were killed in a Car Crash after that my Aunt Marie, my mother's sister, took me in.Then for a long time nothing happened, I finished school, became a cop and fell in love. Then two years ago my Aunt came to visit me before she died of cancer we went for a walk when a  _ Reaper  _ Tried to kill her and I saw his  _ woga.  _ In the Hospital she told me about my Heritage. While we talked a Hexenbiest tried to kill Aunt Marie with poison of a spider but instead I got in my arm, about a Week later she was attacked by someone posing as a priest, he died but due to that attack she too died. Since then I am a Cop and Grimm, but I Try to enforce the law before I choose to resort to violence. Some of my best Friends are Wesen. Due to two incidence with Wesen I have Special abilities.”

Hank continued with his involvement : “About a Year later I learnt the truth but before that I had seen some strange things, now I know they were Wesen related. Before I learnt the truth I went almost insane. I learnt the truth by almost shooting my goddaughter after she had been kidnaped by her  _ cayotle  _ family members after her 17th Birthday. Then I learnt the truth about all this and help Nick ever since with it!”

Morgan and Reid were stunned by these Stories and of course they heard about the famous Marie Kessler, but they couldn't quite figure out how the Captain played into this.

So Morgan asked the Captain: “and how do you figure into this, Captain Renard? ”. This question made the Captain a little uneasy so he only said: “Let's just say my involvement is complicated and I help Nick with the politics.”

The profilers brooded about it and Came to no clear conclusion but had their suspicions, before they Could remark their findings Nick asked: “Now to you. What are your Stories? What Kind of Wesen are you?”

 

Morgan and Reid looked at each other than Morgan began: “I am a Taureus-Armenta, similar to the minotaur sagas. My whole family are Taureus-Armenta too.My Dad, a cop, was murdered when I was ten. Officially the case is unsolved by I witnessed it and know it was a Grimm who killed him. After that I struggled and wanted to become a  _ Reaper _ so I did the only thing that came to mind and joined a Wesen Gang and did things I am not proud of. That went on until a owner of a local youth center helped me back on the track, got my criminal record sealed and I got a football scholarship. In college I got my law degree and then went on to the FBI and then became a Profiler with the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. In my free time I like to do things with my hand so I remodel houses I own”

Then Reid told his story: “I am a  _ Schlaumeise _ , we are almost extinct and are believed to be extinct by many. My mother is one too but my father was just  _ Kehrseite _ and left us when he found out. From that day till my 18th birthday I cared for my schizophrenic mother even while I was in college. Schizophrenia is a down side of our Wesen, but not all get it. We all are pretty intelligent, my mother was a literature professor and I have three PhDs and three bachelors and work on my forth PhD. I finished school with twelve and began college with 14. At 21 Gideon, our former Unit Chief, recruited me from college right into the BAU Team. Due to my nature I am pretty s... ”

 

JJ knocked and poked her head into the conference.

Morgan says interrupting Reid talking about him meeting Gideon: “JJ, what is it?”. JJ answered: “Garcia just found videos of the murders on the darknet.” 

Because the computer connected to the FBI and therefore to Garcia stood in this room, the five postponed the end of their conservation and let the others in.


End file.
